chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ishi Nakamura
Ishi Nakamura '''(中村伊詩, full name '''Ishi Hina Nakamura II, later Calwin) is the eldest daughter and child of Hiro Nakamura and Charlie Andrews. Ishi was named after Hiro's mother, who had died when he was a child. Ishi is mostly seen in the future and will be the wife of Cody Calwin. She and Cody will have three children and will live in New York. History Ishi is the eldest child of Hiro Nakamura and Charlie Andrews. She lives in Japan with her parents. Ishi is mainly shown in the future, some of which has been revealed. She will be the girlfriend and later the wife of Cody Calwin. It has also been shown that he will propose to her on the top of the Eiffel tower. Ishi will have three children with Cody. In the future, she was once shown as a teenager asking for the help of her cousin Yummi Masahashi to break into an Organisation base after having stolen blueprints of it. The reason for this is unknown, however her plans were spoiled as a time travelling Cody stole the blueprints. In the future, she was as also shown fighting off a gang of villains alongside her boyfriend at the time, Cody. They defeated the team together and were said to be an unbeatable couple. Evolved Human Abilities Advanced Empathy Ishi possesses the ability to feel the emotions of others. However Ishi's use of empathy is more advanced as she is able to feel the emotions and soul of a person and manipulate them. She is able to manipulate the soul to grant someone immortality, although this can only be done by forming an empathic bond with that person. The only known example of her doing so is in the future with her boyfriend and later husband, Cody Calwin. She can feel the abilities of others as well as their emotions, and by tapping into the emotions linked to the abilities, she is able to use their powers for herself. When she gets older, she will be able to control these aspects of her ability with ease but will develop her ability to make connections with people, even over far distances, and would be able to detect a person's location empathically. It is unknown at what age she will develop these greater aspects of the ability, but it is known that she will be able to do so by the time she's in her late twenties. This was shown when she used a villain's ability against himself during a fight in the future. Deflection ]]Secondly, Ishi possesses the ability of deflection which allows her to deflect away abilities and projectiles at will when aimed towards her. It is a form of shielding herself from others. She can form the deflection in various ways, as a hand movement or as a sphere surrounding her, similar to a forcefield. The attack, projectiles or abilities will deflect off her and fail to harm her. Ishi has to consciously activate the ability, however empathic abilities never work against Ishi. This is due to her advanced empathy and deflection ability uniting together and deflecting empathic abilities. Because of this, her emotions are shielded and cannot be controlled, manipulated or even sensed. Additionally, any ability which works via emotions or an empathic connection with Ishi will not work against her. For example, her abilities cannot be mimicked through empathic mimicry. [[Jumping|'Jumping']] Her ability of jumping allows Ishi to 'jump' from one place to another. It takes longer than most other ways of instantaneous transportation, but also lets her travel through time and take objects and other people through time with her, as long as there is physical contact. It is named 'jumping' because she appears to jump out of thin air in the new location. The ability cannot be used too much in quick succession, as the ripping of time and space could cause a permanent rip in space and time. Ishi tends not to use this ability much, due to the damage it can cause to time and space and also because of the effect it leaves behind which can be suspicious. She has been shown using the ability at a young age, but doesn't currently always accurately travel to the correct destination or time period. It is unknown when she will overcome this limitation. Physical Appearance As a child, Ishi is described as being a cute little girl, with chubby cheeks, brown hair and brown eyes, similar to her grandmother, to whom she is named after. In the future, she will grow to be similar to her grandmother, having similar features. Etymology The name Ishi means "rock" or "stone" in Japenese. It also is meant to suggest that she has a dependable and enduring character. Her name may refer to how Ishi will in future become the "rock" of her own family, and will make everything be stable due to her. It could also symbolise Ishi's strength and that she will be reliable. The name also means "live, last, remain" in Swahili, and this could refer to how she will be long-lived. Her middle name Hina has many meanings from different languages. In Hindi it means "fishing", however the Japanese meaning is "sunlight" which is the most likely intended meaning, given her half-Japanese heritage. It may refer to her happy, sunny and bright disposition. Category:Characters